Behind Blue eyes
by Kawaii Kabu
Summary: Three children. Three Stories. Different outcomes


Story: Behind Blue Eyes

Author: Kawaii Kyuubi-chan

Summary: song fic to Limp Bizkit's 'Behind blue eyes' it is Gaara, Naruto, Hinata centric, focusing on their horrible childhoods. This is sad, be warned.

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Gaara would be the main character… and have panda jammies…. Be glad that I don't. I also do not own any famous song by Limp Bizkit. Don't sue me!

* * *

_No one knows what it's like_

_To be the bad man_

_To be the sad man_

_Behind blue eyes_

_And no one knows _

_What it's like to be hated_

_To be fated to telling only lies_

_But my dreams aren't as empty_

_As my conscience seems to be_

_I have hours only lonely_

_My love is vengeance_

_That's never free

* * *

_

From the day he was born, the hated him. Even his family; or rather those who called themselves family. His own father had ordered his death, sent the only person he had ever cared about to assassinate him. He learned to love himself, the way his uncle told him to, the way his mother wanted to. Gaara of the Sand would love only himself.

Emotions were pointless and made you weak like the others. That's why he would rid himself of all emotions, make him the perfect weapon.

"Gaara… Please die." Yashamaru opened his shirt revealing a chest full of explosion tags; they went off almost at once. That would be his reason for existence. The sand surrounding him protected him from the explosion; then attacked him, for the first time he knew what it was to feel pain. When it cleared his head hurt, there was blood on his hands. He licked the scarlet liquid, it tasted like metal, if he was to be the ultimate weapon, and he would learn to enjoy seeing, tasting blood.

"To be the ultimate weapon, you must not be weak. You must kill all those who are weak." He told himself, before vanished in a spiral of sand.

* * *

_No one knows what it's like_

_To feel these feelings_

_Like I do and I blame you!_

_No one bites back as hard_

_On their anger_

_None of my pain and woe_

_Can show through_

_But my dreams aren't as empty_

_As my conscience seems to be_

_I have hours, only lonely_

_My love is vengeance_

_That's never free

* * *

_

In a similar position, a young girl was crying silently in the room as she was beaten by her father. Punch after punch, kick after kick, it was surprising that no one noticed she was covered in bruises. They all thought she was weak; the Hyuuga council did nothing of it. Did they not care for their heiress? She was only six, what was expected of her? She wasn't like her cousin Neji, Hinata was not made to take lives, she was meant to save them. Even at the tender age of three, she was helping her mother make ointments… That was when she was loved, when she was friends with Neji-niisan, when the father used to laugh with her and not see her as a failure, a disappointment, and insult to the Hyuuga. Blood poured from the numerous wounds on her limbs and face. Neji-niisan was standing at the door; a smirk on his face. The beatings stopped, Hiashi rose from the position -kneeling by the bleeding girl- and left, following her cousin down the cold hallway, leaving her there.

"Okaa-san…" she mumbled "Why did, you leave me here… I miss you…"

"Hinata-_sama_. Get up, we have guests." Neji-niisan was at the door. He watched her struggle to get up and exit the training room. He didn't even lend a hand. "Weakling."

* * *

_Discover L.I.M.P say it_

_No one knows what it's like_

_To be mistreated, to be defeated_

_Behind blue eyes_

_No one knows how to say_

_That they're sorry and don't worry_

_I'm not telling lies_

_But my dreams aren't as empty_

_As my conscience seems to be_

_I have hours, only lonely_

_My love is vengeance_

_That's never free

* * *

_

By the ninja academy, a young blonde boy was crying on the motionless swing. He was playing with the other kids; they were there a few minutes ago… Their mothers came for them, told them to stay away from him, that he was dangerous. What did he do? Was it his parents? Why was he always left out? He continued to rub the tears from his face. The whole village hated him, he didn't even know why. Everyone was mean to him, even those he didn't know, he was always pushed around in the roads. The village elders and the Third Hokage did nothing to ensure his safety.

"Naruto?" He looked up; there was a man with a ponytail and a scar across his face. "I am Iruka, nice to meet you." The man then smiled at him, no one had ever done that before. No one above his age even acknowledged his presence other than to put him down. The man held out his hand, as if expecting Naruto to take it; which after a while, he did.

"Where are we going?" He finally asked Iruka. The man was leading him to a street he had never been to before. They stopped walking in front of a newly opened restaurant. The label said 'Ichikaru's Ramen'.

"You like Ramen?" Iruka asked. Naruto nodded slowly. "Good, then you'll have some of the best Ramen you'll ever eat." They ordered 2 bowls of Miso Ramen, and for once, he felt accepted.

* * *

_No one knows what it's like_

_To be the bad man, to be the sad man_

_Behind blue eyes

* * *

_

KK-chan: See, the first two were sad, I almost cried when I wrote 'em. I wrote this when I was having an emo-ment, see?

Gaara: You're so evil to me an' Hinata but Naruto gets a sorta happy ending. No fair!

Hinata: Ano… um… Gaara-san is correct… it was unfair.

Naruto: Hinata! Your Otou-san BEATS YOU? OMFG! –hugs-

Hinata: -faints-

Gaara & KK-chan: (-.-)' baka


End file.
